The Shift of a Patronus
by D Dark Rose
Summary: Not only is she the brightest witch of her age but she is also the first one noted in the History books to have actually performed the Patronus charm which corporal form was that of a Man. But of whom exactly it wasn't stated.


**The Shift of a Patronus**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books and movies. Just a proud fan of it, who wants to write fanfiction to her heart's content.

Summary: Not only is she the brightest witch of her age but she is also the first one noted in the History books to have actually performed the Patronus charm which corporal form was that of a Man. But of whom exactly it wasn't stated.

With the reconstruction of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, brought on a shockingly increase of students enrolling. It not only doubled after the war but actually tripled to the usual number of enrolees and returnees.

That Headmistress McGonagall was at her wits end trying to organize all the students to their respected houses and at the same time find available competent witches and wizards to be substitute teachers, while she sorts out the chaos of the overwhelming number of students in the History of Hogwarts.

Hoping that those people she sent Owl letters to will arrive in a few days, to help her get a semblance of order in Hogwarts.

~o~

After passing her NEWTS in flying colours and taking up a degree in teaching, she was approached by McGonagall to become the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She accepted the position immediately with no questions asked.

And so for her first class, she gathered all her students at the back of the class as she surrounded them with her patented Shield charm which she created especially for this particular creature that she was about to introduce to them. She didn't want them to double over in fright when she unleashed her pet Dementor from its cage.

She was presented a while back by the Ministry with her very own Dementor, when she was able to find a way to keep those Dark Creatures at bay and somewhat domesticated. A feat no one has done before, which helped the Azkaban Prison Warden immensely.

So she went up to the metal chest box located in the middle of the classroom. And lifted the heavy lid up and pulled out a dark cloaked figure, her pet Dementor. Immediately everyone felt the coldness spread throughout the room minus the frightening feeling you get from a Dementor.

She lifted her wand and shouted clearly for everyone to hear 'Expecto Patronum!' a blinding light shoot out from her wand. She expected to see her little otter waddle around the room, but her Patronus was just stationary in front of her. It started to deform and grow into a new form. She heard a loud gasp from the back but she didn't turn around. She stood perplexed as her Patronus started to mould to a recognizable shape of that of a man.

"'Oh my!" she whispered softly. As she realized what, or in a better term of the word, Who exactly is her new form of Patronus.

As whispers spread throughout the class and not just between the students but also between her two guests visiting her first class, the infamous two-third of the dubbed 'Golden Trio'.

~o~

She could barely hear the different whispers passing across the room, as she stood dumbfounded at the strutting corporal form heading towards her Dementor. It was unheard of, for the corporal form of a Patronus to be of a man. But she couldn't talk her way out of this in her mind as she stood in front of her epitome of Happiness and of unyielding Courage and Strength.

She started seeing 'him' in a new light during the Final Battle at Hogwarts, as he showed them his true colours during the Final V-War. He was a deep cover spy for the Order, under the influence of his departed Godfather, Severus Snape, a fellow spy for the Beloved Late Headmaster Dumbledore.

Throughout the Final Battle, the Slytherin Prince was like an avenging angel, a God of War as he battled through the throngs of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures. His aristocratic features set to that of concentration and determination. His blinding blond locks splattered with blood as it dripped on to his cheeks.

She was mesmerized; she could barely even duck from an 'Avada' spell sent her way. However he could easily dodge any way ward spells hurdling his way, like a choreographed dance of sorts. At that moment she actually saw him as the man that he was destined to be and not as the spoiled scared little brat she knew growing up with.

~o~

After a while she started hearing snippets of what was exactly being shared between the people behind her.

'Wow! It actually took form!'

'Who do you think it is?'

'I though it only take form of that of an animal..'

'Why does that Patronus form look familiar?' That certain question took her out of her daydream as she push the Dementor back to its metal chest box. She should have listened to her gut feeling that morning, that this particular magical being should have been introduced at a later time in the year.

She just wanted to have a memorable first class, just like that one she had with Remus during her 3rd year. And it seemed that her wish came true, it just didn't happen in the way she expected it to be.

Steeling herself she turned around to her amazed class and curious guests "That their class was a Dementor, they are the ones used by the Ministry to guard the Azkaban prison. I will not let you go against such a creature. However, I want you all to be prepared if you ever get to encounter such a being. So for the remainder of the time practice the Patronus Charm" she finished off, as a look of relief passed through her student's faces. They were amazed by the display of the Patronus charm but they wouldn't want to face the creature themselves.

She clapped her hand to bring attention to her whispering class "Okay, I will give you the rest of the period to practice between yourselves." She said out loud as she went down from the class podium. "And remember to think of the happiest memories you have, wither how significant they are or not, it can be quite powerful. Good Luck!" She said as she walked to the back where her two best friends were standing.

"So how was it?" She skipped the final step in front of her smiling friends, "and be truthful boys!" she pointed to both of them with a slight smile to her lips.

"Well, Hermione you could have done better" he tried his best to be serious when he said this but he ended up laughing which brought a slight punch from Hermione. "I'm kidding, you did great.. You were born to teach! Just looked at how you forced us to study during our Hogwarts days" which brought another punch, but not from Hermione, but from the 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'.

"You were wonderful 'Mione!" bringing her in to a huge bear hug, actually lifting her off her feet. "But I have to ask is that who I think it was" whispering it to her as he brought her down.

"What are you two whispering about?" leaning towards them, trying to get the jest of what they were whispering about.

"Nothing Ron!" both Harry and Hermione replied at the same time. This made them both laugh out loud. While the only response they got was a huff from the sulking red head.

The bell soon rung as her students started to trickle out of the classroom leaving the 'Golden Trio' behind.

"You go right ahead to the Great Hall. I have to tidy up the room before I leave, I won't be long though. I'll meet you both at the Teacher's Table." She started stacking her papers on her desk, as she waved off both her best friends out of the room.

~o~

As the door closed behind them, she sighed and turned around to the metal chest box. Thinking of a Happy thought she brought out her wand.

'Expecto Patronum!' as a bright light came out of her wand and took form a few meters away from her. Just as she expected, it took on the form of the Slytherin Prince like before.

It started strutting up to her and with a flick to its hair it stopped in front of her and brought up its hand against her cheek. It felt warm as happiness spread through her, as it slowly faded back to her wand.

"Malfoy? Really?" startled she turned around to a smirking Harry leisurely leaning against the door jamb.

"Harry! How did.. I didn't.. urgh" frustrated she folded her arms with a pout. "I didn't hear you enter. How did you realize who it was?"

"Hey, I didn't defeat old Voldie or become an Auror without a bit off stealth and analytical skills. To answer your question, when 'it' started approaching the Dementor, I couldn't not realize who it was but seriously Mione.. Malfoy?" he smiled teasingly.

Hermione couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I didn't choose it to happen. It just shifted from an Otter to.. to.. well you know who" waving her hand to the chest.

"Well I will head back to the Great Hall then.. I wouldn't want Pansy to send a search team for me" he said with a sigh "But she wouldn't be my Pansy if she didn't" he ended it with a goofy grin on his face.

"Go ahead then Harry" she smiled affectionately to him "I'm glad for your happiness, you deserve it"

"So do you, remember that 'Mione" he chuckled back to her while he closed the door. But before he got to close the door completely, he peeked back inside the classroom and called out to Hermione "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Since Pansy's shriek made everyone in Great Hall aware of it. It seems there is a new addition to the faculty today. In the form of one blond ferret. Good luck!" He quickly closed the door, barely missing the Stinging Hex aimed at his head. His laugh reverting through the room, as Hermione contemplated this new information.

~o~

Is her magic telling her something that her heart already knows though her mind is denying? She would just have to find out then what this new shift of her Patronus really means.

She will face this new hurdle like she always does, with her head held up high and with Gryffindor Courage. She turned around one last time to her classroom as she flicked her wand to draw down the shades to the room's windows.

'It's time to face the music then' she whispered to herself. She tucked her wand in her upturned hair as she started trekking to the Great Hall. She didn't notice that there was a spring to her steps as she headed towards a new chapter in her life, towards a new shift in her life.

A/N: I hope it was an interesting story and plot for you all. Please review I would love to hear all your comments and suggestions.

I tried looking for stories that have a plot/scene where Hermione's Patronus form changes into that of Draco (Dramione Shipper all the way!), but unsuccessfully I wasn't able to find any. So I had to write one for myself and for all my fellow shipmates! And if you noticed I tried to insert a few of Hermione's accomplishments and Harry's second chance to life in this one shot to add more backbone to the story.


End file.
